


Ninoneko Holmes and the Great Bathtime Debacle

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino hates the water. And he can wash himself, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninoneko Holmes and the Great Bathtime Debacle

Aiba's mail says the door is open and to come straight in so Ohno doesn't even bother to ring the bell. There's no one to greet him in the entryway, which is a bit unusual, but he can hear shouts coming from inside. He calmly toes off his shoes and heads towards the bedroom.

"Oh-chan!" Aiba calls in relief when Ohno peeks into the room. Aiba's standing just inside the bathroom, covered with some kind of dark powder from head to foot. Struggling in his hold is a half-naked Nino. Nino is coated in the same dark substance as his captor, his fingers latched viciously onto the door frame as Aiba tries to drag him back into the room and into the mostly full bathtub.

"Oh-chan," Aiba says again. He's panting a little with the effort to get Nino loose. "Nino won't let me give him a bath!"

"I told you, you idiot! I don't need to go in the tub," Nino hisses, trying to kick his way out of Aiba's hold. "Just let me transform back and I'll wash myself!"

"You can't lick this Nino! It'll make you sick! It's dangerous!" He gives Ohno an apologetic if not mostly disappointed look. "Our experiment's conclusion was not as predicted," he says by way of explanation. Luckily, Ohno is used to the minor explosions Aiba calls his experiments so Aiba feels no need to elaborate.

"That's because you are an idiot!" Nino yowls angrily.

Aiba sulks. "Hey! It's not my fault the sulfate - "

Their argument comes to the sudden halt when Ohno starts to strip.

"I'll take him in, Aiba-chan," says Ohno as he whips off his shirt and throws it backwards over his shoulder.

Aiba and Nino stare at him wide-eyed as he starts on his belt buckle.

"O-Okay, I'll just..." Aiba stutters as Ohno steps out of his pants, then his underwear, right there in the middle of the room. Aiba lets go of Nino at the same time that Nino shoves him hard, sending Aiba tumbling out of the bathroom and onto the bedroom floor at a naked Ohno's feet.

"Ah sorry!" Aiba slaps a hand over his eyes, then another over his mouth when he starts giggling uncontrollably. He can't stop and he doesn't stop even when Nino pulls Ohno into the bathroom and slams the door shut behind them.

Ohno wastes no time before lowering himself into the tub. He settles down in the water, then holds out his arms for Nino. It's an invitation Nino can't refuse. In seconds, he's shed the rest of his clothing and climbed into the bath without protest. Ohno rewards him with a smile and it's almost, but not quite enough to make up for the fact that Nino is wet and miserable already. He eyes his watery reflection with distaste as Ohno sets about putting soap onto a washcloth.

Nino's not particularly embarrassed to be naked in front of Ohno, doesn't really subscribe to human hangups about nudity. But being naked _with_ Ohno feels entirely different. It's not a large bathtub, just big enough for them to fit if they slot their bent knees together and Nino doesn't know what to do with himself. Or where to look. So he covers his self-consciousness in the usual way.

"I hate water. I can wash myself you know," he complains.

"This is how humans wash," Ohno tells him. He starts to scrub gently at the dark patches on Nino's face.

Nino tilts his head to the side, into Ohno's touch. "I'm not a human," he whines.

"No, you're a Nino." Ohno swipes the washcloth across Nino's nose, laughs when Nino sneezes.

Nino frowns. "You're human though," he continues, a bit wistfully.

Ohno makes a distracted noise of agreement, intent in his work as he moves from Nino's face to his neck to his shoulders to his chest. He takes one of Nino's hands in his, rubs the washcloth up and down Nino's arm until it's clean. Nino watches Ohno as he goes, watches the serious expression on Ohno's face as he turns Nino this way and that.

"Oh-chan," Nino says finally. He pauses, licks his lips nervously. He feels warm with the intensity of Ohno's concentration on him, on the task at hand. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ohno doesn't look up, busy with a stubborn patch of dirt on Nino's elbow. "No," he says.

Nino knocks their knees together. "A boyfriend?" he asks.

"No," answers Ohno lightly. "Turn around so I can do your back."

Nino turns, rearranges himself until he's facing away from Ohno, fit in between his legs.

"Aren't you lonely?" Nino asks the wall.

Ohno replies. "No. I have Sho-chan and Matsujun and Aiba-chan and Nino-chan."

Nino is both annoyed and pleased by that answer, but it isn't the one he's been reaching for. He tries again. "But you don't - have someone you like?"

Ohno is silent. He runs the washcloth down Nino's spine and Nino shivers, arches forward on reflex, hands shooting out to grip the edge of the tub. Ohno seems oblivious and continues to scrub at Nino's back. He still doesn't answer Nino's question.

"I mean. Do you - Would you - " Nino starts then stops himself, fingers still tight on the porcelain sides. "Nevermind. I'm getting out first."

He makes to stand when Ohno's arm shoots out, wraps around his chest to keep him still.

Ohno doesn't let go. "There is someone I like. There's someone I like a lot," he says quietly.

He pulls at Nino's waist, urges him to turn around until they're back knee to knee. He is smiling again, that absurd dazzling smile of his, the one that makes Nino want to curl into him. Nino leans forward unconsciously, puts a hand on Ohno's knee.

"You like me?" Nino asks, brash and a little hopeful.

"I like you," Ohno agrees around his grin.

Nino squirms closer, his sigh catching low in his throat and coming out in rough bursts. He presses his lips to Ohno's once, twice, like Ohno showed him. On the third time, Ohno slides fingers through Nino's hair, brings him forward and keeps him there, doesn't let Nino pull away. The water from the tub sloshes unnoticed to the floor as Ohno slowly, gently moves his mouth against Nino's. Nino catches on quickly and Ohno's fingers tighten in Nino's hair in approval.

Nino is almost entirely in Ohno's lap and more than half the bath water is on the floor when there's a sharp rap at the door.

"Ohno-kun?"

It's Jun's voice and Nino is so startled by it that he jumps up and promptly trips over the side of the bath. When he lands on the wet tile, Ohno laughs. Nino meows angrily from the floor, flicks his tail in Ohno's direction.

The door opens and there's Jun, looking vexed as he glances between a naked Ohno laughing hysterically from the tub and a sopping wet kitten sulking in the middle of the floor.

"I'm not going to ask," Jun says as he throws Ohno a towel. "Here, dry off."

"Thanks," says Ohno. He steps out of the tub gracefully and scoops Nino up with the towel.

Jun shakes his head in disbelief.

"Satoshi-kun!"

Sho appears in the doorway, but stops short with a stricken look on his face when he realizes Ohno is completely naked. "Oh! - sorry - I - um - I'll just - " he stumbles over his words as the vein in his neck starts to throb, his face turning an unflattering shade of red.

"Oh-chan, you're still naked!" Aiba calls happily from behind Sho. "And so is Nino!"

Nino meows moodily from Ohno's arms.


End file.
